Kingdom Hearts III (Master ventus)
Kingdom Hearts III 'is a fan-made game and the newest installment in the Kingdom Hearts series, similar to Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep the game is set up into three stories focusing on Riku, Sora and Kairi's own journey and a final story. The game will be released on the Playstation 3 (possibly Playstation 4), Nintendo Wii U, Xbox 360 and PC. 'Gameplay The gameplay is a mixture of Kingdom Hearts II, Drop Distance and Birth by Sleep. I would like D-Links to return in this game for Sora, Riku and Kairi to use. Also similar to 358/ 2 Days when you are fighting a certain boss that you have fought already on BBS, Sora will turn into Ventus, Kairi will turn into Aqua and Riku will turn into Ventus similar to how if you fight a boss you already fought on Days Sora will appear on the bottom screen. Also once you finish the game there should be an option that lets do a mission mode like multi-player by going back to a world as any character you like. Similar to Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep the game is divided into three different for Sora, Riku and Kairi (timeline wise Riku, Sora and Kairi) and then the final episode. 'Story' The game takes place exactly right after Kingdom Hearts: 3D Dream Drop Distance (technically Another Guardian of Light), Since Kairi doesn't have any fighting experience she begins to train with Master Yen Sid and Riku on how to use Destiny Embrace. After Riku see's Kairi is a good enough fighter he promises Master Yen Sid that he will Xehanort from returning by defeating him as soon as possible, after Riku jogs his memory in Twilight Town he returns to Yen Sid's tower because he wanted King Mickey to come with him, without hesitation King Mickey decides to join Riku on his quest. Meanwhile Sora is in Traverse Town training with all of his dream eaters, but while training he blacks out and begins to dream about Terra, Ven and Aqua's fate at the end of Birth by Sleep, Sora realizes if he didn't train to become a keyblade Master he could save his friends, he escapes Traverse Town and heads to Yen Sid's Tower, Sora explains that he would like to temporarily drop out of the Mark of Mastery exam so he can rescue his "friends", but Yen Sid tells Sora it's too dangerous and he'll just end up getting trapped in the realm of darkness without any escape. But Sora disobeys Yen Sid's orders and takes off to Twilight Town to begin his quest. Meanwhile with Kairi after she is done training to become a good fighter, she is sent back to the Mysterious Tower and is told by Yen Sid that Sora has ran away to look for Terra, Ven and Aqua, Kairi tells Yen Sid she'd be happy to look for her friend, but Yen Sid tells Kairi if she doesn't find Sora in a certain matter of time he will be expelled from training with him forever. As you progress through the game Sora, Donald and Goofy return to Radiant Garden and Sora finds Keyblade of Heart, then he uses it to free Ventus from his heart and he can have his soul back. After Sora, Donald and Goofy meet Ven, the three go to Castle Oblivion and enter the realm of Darkness where Sora rescues Aqua. Later Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aqua return to Destiny Islands and cross paths with Riku who begins to remember Aqua as well, later Sora and Riku are talking to Aqua during the sunset on Destiny Islands (pretty similar to how it was 12 years ago). Later on Riku explains to Sora that he needs to come back to Master Yen Sid or he will be expelled from being eligible to be a keyblade master and train for him and that Kairi has been searching all around for him. When Riku leaves Destiny Islands Sora takes the time to think about it and decides that he wants to go to more worlds because helping his friends is more important than becoming a Keyblade Master so he travels with Donald and Goofy. Meanwhile Riku and King Mickey the two encounter Xehanort but Riku is not ready because he is afraid he'll get trapped in a dark path again, Riku tries to defeat Xehanort but fails and begins to have control of the darkness again (then King Mickey and Riku serperate), Riku begins to forget if he is on the side of darkness or light but he knows that he has to track down Xehanort in other worlds. Characters 'Guardians of Light' *Sora - A boy who wields a Keyblade. He has used its power to save the worlds from crisis more than once. This time on a journey with Donald and Goofy to rescue Terra, Ven and Aqua from whatever caused there fate. ''(Haley Joel Osment) *Riku - ''A boy who wields a Keyblade. His battles to save the worlds have often pitted him against the darkness in his own heart. He is once again on a quest with King Mickey to prevent Xehanort from returning. ''(David Gallagher) *''Kairi - ''Sora and Riku's childhood friend. As one of the seven princesses, she became a target of the forces of darkness, but thankfully Sora and Riku came to the rescue. She has been sent by Yen Sid to locate Sora before he ends up trapped in the Realm of Darkness just like Aqua and Ansem the Wise. '(Hayden Panettiere) *King Mickey Mouse - ''"Steamboat Willie" (1928) The king of Disney Castle and one of the Keyblade Masters. He was among the first to notice something amiss in the worlds and take action. Mickey is happy to join Riku on his quest to defeat Xehanort (Bret Iwan) *Donald Duck - "The Wise Little Hen" (1934) King Mickey's court magician and a loyal friend. Donald has journeyed with Sora many times to save the worlds. He joins Sora on a quest to search for Terra, Ven and Aqua. *''Goofy - '"Two Weeks Vacation" (1952) The captain of King Mickey's royal knights and also his good friend. Goofy has stuck by Sora's side through more than one adventure. Goofy joins Donald and Sora on another quest to search for Terra, Ven and Aqua. *''Roxas - ' 'One of Organization XIII's members, and also Sora's Nobody. He was especially close to Axel, another of their members. Roxas ceased to exist after reuniting with Sora. Roxas rests within Sora helping him find Terra, Ven and Aqua along with Donald and Goofy's help.'' *Xion - Organization XIII's mysterious fourteenth member. She was an experimental replica used to "catch" Roxas's memories and create a Keyblade wielder for the Organization. Xion rests within Sora helping him find Terra, Ven and Aqua, as well as eating ice cream with Roxas in Sora's memories during cutscenes. *''Ventus - 'One of three Keyblade wielders who played a pivotal role in a historic clash more than a dozen years ago. While Sora is trying to look for him along with Terra and Aqua, little does Sora know that Ven is with him the hole time.'' *''Terra - 'One of three Keyblade wielders who played a pivotal role in a historic clash more than a decade ago. Master Xehanort possessed his body, and although Aqua saved him, his heart may never find its way back where it belongs.'' *Aqua - One of three Keyblade wielders who played a pivotal role in a historic clash more than a dozen years ago. Aqua is trapped in the realm of darkness along with Ansem the Wise hoping Sora and Riku will rescue her. *''Lea - 'The human form of Axel, one of Organization XIII's Nobodies. Right now Lea is training with Master Yen Sid and Merlin in Mysterious Tower so he can do his share in defeating Xehanort.'' '''Worlds Playable Worlds *Dive to the Heart (tutorial world for Riku) *Twilight Town/Mysterious Tower (Fantasia) *Disney Town/Disney Castle/Timeless River (Mickey Mouse & Friends, Steamboat Willie) *Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion/Hundred Acre Woods/The Grid (Winnie the Pooh, Tron Legacy) *Belle's Cottage/Beast's Castle (Beauty and the Beast) *Neverland (Peter Pan: Return to Neverland) *Prankster's Paradise/Monstro (Pinnochio) *Dwarf Woodlands (Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs) *Castle of Dreams (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) *Land of Dragons (Mulan II) *Hawaii (Lilo & Stich) *Agrabah (Aladdin: King of Thieves) *Atlantica (Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Port Royal (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) *Halloween Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Pride Lands (Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland) 'Replay Vaule' *Finishing every journal entry and all the replay vaule missions, can get Sora, Riku and Kairi the Ultima Weapon. *There is a Blitz Ball tourtament in Radiant Garden only avaible for Sora. *There is a Chocabo Racing mini game only for Riku. *Sephiroth is once again a Optional boss fight for Sora, Riku and Kairi in Radiant Garden. *Hercules is an optional boss for Sora in The Underworld. *Cloud is an optional boss for Sora in The Underworld. *The Hundred Acre Woods mini-games can still be played. *When entering Monstro's mouth Riku has a mini-game called "Belly Brawl", where you battle heartless inside Monstro's bowels. *There are extra Gummi Ship missions for Sora, Riku and Kairi to do. *Twilight Town has a struggle tourtament for Sora to play. 'Trivia' *Both PS3 and Wii U ports of Kingdom Hearts III have exclusive mini-games, that you can't find in the Xbox 360 and PC port. Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Fangames